1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a disc brake and more specifically to a disc brake in which the clearance between the pads and the disc may be effectively minimized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art arrangement shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, it has been proposed to mount friction pad supporting levers, 1, 2 individually on a bracket 3 via pins 4, 5. In this arrangement the upper ends of the levers 1, 2 are interconnected by a linkage arrangement 6 which, as shown, is operated in response to the movement of an inner cable 7 of a Bowden cable 8.
However, this arrangement has suffered from the drawback that in order to prevent one of the pads from annoyingly dragging on the disc 9 when the brake is not applied, it is necessary to provide a relatively large clearance between the pads and the faces of the disc. Accordingly, a relatively large amount of inner cable travel is required to move the pads from their rest position into contact with the faces of the disc.